La Reina de Narnia
by lucy2350
Summary: Caspian se encuentra con un dilema al descubrir lo que siente por Lucy Pevensie, pero ¿que hara? y ¿Aslan permitira que algo suceda entre ellos?


Él se encontraba hipnotizado, cada vez que sus ojos la veían no podía detenerse, no podía dejar de observar su largo cabello rubio, sus brillantes ojos verdes y su esbelta figura, envuelta en su ropa, que era algo grande para ella; pero a ella parecía no importarle… y para él, ella se veía bellísima, se vistiera como se vistiera.

Pero era un sueño imposible, estaba seguro que ella no sentía nada por él más que amistad, y aún si llegara a pasar algo, ella tenía que regresar a su mundo, no podrían estar juntos.

No, su amor jamás tendría futuro, pero no podía evitarlo, no podía dejar de rozar sus manos y brazos cada vez que estaba cerca, no podía dejarla de ver cuando se reía durante las comidas…

Y su hermano se había dado cuenta, él lo sabía, cada vez que él la veía, o estaba con ella, su hermano lo observaba sospechosamente, en espera de que pasara algo. Su primo aún no sabía nada, an fin y al cabo, aún era un niño, y no llegaba a entender todas las cosas que le estaban pasando.

Es natural que él se sorprendiera cuando ella le dijo que también lo quería más que a un amigo, ya que no lo esperaba. Estaban hablando durante la noche, unos cuantos días después de que se hubieran ido de la Isla del Mago, ella le estaba contando los cuentos de su mundo que se sabía: Cenicienta, Caperucita Roja…

"¿Sabes?" dijo ella, una vez que hubo terminado de contarle la Bella Durmiente. "Me gustaría ser tan bella como las princesas de todos esos cuentos."

"Pero si ya lo eres" susurro él, y ella lo volteó a ver con los ojos abiertos como paltos, y él se sonrojo al darse cuenta que lo había oído, pero esos ojos verdes que él tanto amaba estaban llenos de esperanza, por lo que no se arrepentía, sin embargo, sus ojos se llenaron rápidamente de duda.

"No, no soy tan guapa como lo es Susan, por eso intente hacer ese hechizo que estaba en el libro del mago." Oyó que al final de la oración, su voz se quebraba, por lo que la abrazó fuertemente, estrechándola contra su pecho mientras sus sollozos hacían temblar todo su cuerpo.

"Tal vez tu hermana sea guapa, no lo niego" sintió que ella volvió a temblar. "Pero tú tienes una belleza exterior e interior que hace que yo…" pero se sonrojo de nuevo, y no pudo continuar.

Ella se separo un poco de él, y lo miró con sus ojos rojos e hinchados, pero él pensó que se veía magnífica.

"¿Qué tu que?" lo cuestiono, pero él volteo la cabeza, rehuyéndole la mirada, avergonzado.

"Vamos dime" insistió ella, y lo tomo de la cara, haciendo que la mirara directamente a los ojos, en los que vio preocupación, y… algo más.

"Te amo" dijo ella en un susurro apenas audible, pero que él alcanzo a oír. Sus ojos se ensancharon, ¿podría ser? ¿Qué ella lo amara tanto como él la amaba a ella?

"¿Es en serio?" pregunto él, aún incierto de lo que había oído. Ella entonces pareció estar herida, y se paro, en busca de la puerta, pero antes de que se pudiera dirigir hacia ella, él la 

tomo de los hombros, manteniéndola en su lugar, ella forcejeo, pero él no la soltó, por lo que se dio por vencida.

"¿Es eso lo que sientes? ¿De verdad?" repitió él, esperando que la respuesta fuera afirmativa. Ella bajo la mirada, respiro profundamente, y entonces levanto la mirada de nuevo, y le dijo:

"Sí, eso es lo que siento, y es verdad. Pero entiendo que tú no…" él la interrumpió de la única manera que se le ocurrió en ese momento, la besó, demostrándole todo lo que sentía por ella en ese beso. Ella abrió los ojos demasiado al sentir sus labios sobre los suyos, pero una vez que reaccionó cerró los ojos, y le regreso el beso.

Después de separarse al sentir que le faltaba aire a sus pulmones, oyeron unos pasos por la cubierta, así que se separaron lo más posible.

Cuando voltearon hacia la puerta, vieron a Edmund, que se veía medio-dormido, e inmediatamente empezaron a hablar, poniendo excusas al hecho de que estaban solos a la medianoche.

"¡Edmund! Estábamos buscando algo de tomar…"

"Sí, es que teníamos mucha sed…"

"Y nos encontramos y…"

"Y nos quedamos platicando y…"

"Sí, sí" él no les presto mucha atención, y se dirigió hacia los barriles llenos de agua. Después de llenar un vaso, lo tomó rápidamente, y se dirigió de nuevo hacia la puerta. "Buenas noches" dijo, ahogando un bostezo, antes de salir del cuarto.

Los dos soltaron un suspiro que habían guardado, antes de verse de nuevo. Hablaron al mismo tiempo:

"Caspian, yo…"

"Lucy, yo…"

Los dos se detuvieron, y se rieron al darse cuenta que había hablado en perfecta sincronía, después de un rato, se tranquilizaron, y Caspian habló:

"Lucy, yo también te amo, y mucho" tras lo cual aparto su rubio cabello de la cara y rozo su mejilla con el dorso de su mano, entonces vio que sus ojos verdes se llenaban de lágrimas, una de ellas se deslizo por su mejilla rosada, y él la limpió rápidamente.

"No llores, por favor, ¿es por lo que dije? Por que…"

Ella le puso un dedo en los labios, haciendo que se callara inmediatamente, y le explico la razón de sus lágrimas:

"No lloro porque esté triste, lloro de felicidad, no sabes cuanto tiempo espere que me dijeras que sentías lo mismo que yo…"

Él la besó de nuevo, esta vez más lentamente, saboreando el momento, disfrutando de la dulce miel que manaba de sus labios…

Ella no lo podía creer, después de haberle confesado su amor, él le había dicho que sentía lo mismo, por lo que disfruto de lo que estaba pasando, su boca tenía un ligero sabor a menta…

Cuando se separaron, simplemente sonrieron, felices de estar juntos por fin. No sabían lo que iba a pasar después, no sabían si Aslan permitiría que Lucy se quedara, o si se la llevaría de regreso a su mundo, solo querían disfrutar de todo lo que estaba pasando, y sabían que iban a luchar por su amor…

Ahora, se acercaban al fin del mundo, después de haber hecho una parada en la isla de Ramandu. Y los dos tenían miedo, no se querían separar. Edmund y Eustace se habían enterado de todo al día siguiente, y después de cuestionar a Caspian y descubrir que realmente amaba a Lucy, lo habían aceptado y le habían dado su bendición.

Entonces, llego el momento, el barco no pudo ir más allá, por lo que Reepicheep, Eustace, Edmund y Lucy tuvieron que avanzar en un barco aún más pequeño, Caspian intento ir con ellos, pero la tripulación no se lo permitió, y le recordó sus deberes como rey; por lo que los adioses fueron algo que les rompió el corazón a todos.

Sin embargo, el barco se quedo unas horas parado, sin saber que esperaban, pero al darse cuenta de que no iba a pasar nada, Caspian dio la orden:

"Da la vuelta, y vámonos Drinian"

"Señor…"

"Solo hazlo por favor." Había tanto dolor en los ojos del rey, que Drinian obedeció sin rechistar.

"¡Caspian! ¡Caspian!" Esa voz… pero no, no podía ser, ella… ya se había ido.

"¡Señor!" grito Drinian. "¡Es la Reina Lucy, la Reina ha regresado!"

Con eso, Caspian corrió a la orilla del barco, y la vio resplandeciente, regresando en el mismo barco en el que se habían ido, y aunque regresaba sola, su cara estaba llena de felicidad.

Cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca del barco Caspian ayudo a sus hombres a subir el pequeño barco, con Lucy adentro. Ella salto inmediatamente al barco y corrió a sus brazos, el rio, y la cargó, dándole vueltas, lo que hizo que ella también riera.

"¿Qué paso?" le pregunto una vez que se calmaron un poco.

"Aslan permitió que me quedara, dijo que la fuerza del amor era aún más poderosa que la fuerza que él tenía para mandarme al otro mundo, y que sabía que sufriría mucho si regresaba al otro mundo." Respondió ella, con los ojos brillando de emoción.

"Te amo, Lucy"

"Yo también te amo, Caspian"

Por fin podían estar juntos, después regresarían a Narnia, y se casarían, y Aslan llevaría a los Pevensie por última vez para que estuvieran con su hermana en ese día tan importante. Un año después, tendrían un bello hijo al que llamarían Rillian, que sería secuestrado y rescatado por Eustace Scrubb y Jill Pole. 'Morirían' unos años después de reencontrarse con su hijo, y se encontrarían tiempo después a Lord Digory Kirke, a Lady Polly Plummer, a Lord Eustace Scrubb, a Lady Jill Pole, al Rey Edmund Pevensie y al Sumo Monarca Peter Pevensie. Y su historia jamás terminará.


End file.
